irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the World
The final two have to get the jury to vote for them. After some drama, a winner is crowned. Plot The episode opens up with Chris McLean explaining to Allison and Andrea that the winner will be decided by a jury vote of the last seven people eliminated. Spenny, Isaac, Blain, Lindsay, Hershell, Christian, and Kyle all return. Allison told the jury to vote for her because she would use the money for her musical career, and Andrea told the jury to vote for who played the better game. Spenny asked Allison what she was thinking when she voted him off, and asked Andrea why Allison shouldn't win. Allison explained that Spenny was a threat and she needed to vote him off to help herself. Andrea told Spenny that Allison rode her coattails to the end. Isaac didn't have a question, but told Andrea how upset he was that she voted Spenny off and guaranteed he was voting for Allison. Blain asked Andrea why she lied to him, and asked Allison why she rode Andrea's coattails. Allison explained that threats like Spenny, Isaac, and Blain kept being voted out, so riding coattails was all she could do to survive. Andrea apologized to Blain, and Blain forgave her. Lindsay did not ask a question. Hershell was very angry at Andrea because of all the fights she started with him, and asked why he should vote for her. Andrea explained that Hershell annoyed her. Hershell asked Allison if breaking her promise to protect Hershell was worth it. Allison apologized and explained that she shouldn't have made a promise she wasn't going to keep. Hershell asked Andrea another question, wanting to know why he wasn't included in alliance meetings. Andrea pointed out that he was completely in the alliance until the end. Christian didn't ask a question. Kyle asked Andrea why she gave immunity to Allison instead of him, and Andrea explained that Allison had been playing the guilt game. Kyle did not ask Allison a question. Before the vote, Blain made one last plea to everyone to vote for Andrea. In a three to four vote, Andrea won the million dollars. Cast Trivia *The title is a reference to the final two both being female, and the album King of the World. Voting Quotes *(CONF) Blain: And so it begins. I know shows like this. They lie the whole time and brag about making it to the end. *Allison: Well, dudes and dudette, I came to this show to be a rock star. I've traveled around the world in fifteen episodes, made tons of friends, and met an amazing guy. Christian: *Smiles* Allison: Back when we started, I had no intention of winning. I figured I'd be sitting where you guys are. But now that I'm sitting in the final two, I know I deserve it. I've worked hard, made friends, and I think that's what got me here. So, vote for me, and I'll use the money on my music career. *Andrea: Well, hi, guys. It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Spenny: It sure has. Andrea: I wanna start out by saying I'm not going to brag about how I played the game, or risky moves I made that paid off. I'm not gonna say that. I'm gonna say this; Jury, please vote for who played the best game. I plead to you, please do not vote off of emotion. Please vote for who played the better game. I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings, but please vote for who played the best game. Thank you for listening. *Spenny: Now, first of all, I would like to apologize for being an extremely bad sport when I was eliminated. I should have left with dignity. But, it's not about me, it's about you two, so let's get down to business. Allison, I'll start with you. I know what Andrea was thinking when she voted me off, but what was going through your head when you did so? And Andrea, why doesn't Allison deserve to win the money and competition? Be honest, please. Allison: I'm going to be completely honest, Spenny. I was scared of you. I knew if you got to the end you'd have a guaranteed win. Also, I must admit, I really wanted to vote you off after you kicked Zachary. That wasn't cool, dude. I'm sorry that I voted you off, but I had to do what was best for Andrea and myself. Andrea: Well, to tell you the truth, Allison has played the game, even though she may have rode coattails. Let me tell you this, any strategy that gets you to the end works. But, coattail riding isn't an honorable strategy. That's why she doesn't deserve to win. Spenny: Okay, I know who I'm voting for. Andrea, you're amazing and you played a great game. Allison, you're a rock star, and I love that. But in the end it comes down to this; Andrea, you betrayed a friend when you wrote my name down. Allison, you were helping a friend when you wrote my name down. For that reason, Allison has my vote. Fellow members of the jury, Allison is an amazing person. Loyal, honest to an extent, and a rock star. I could not think of anyone more deserving of the victory. Allison has my vote, and I hope she has yours. Allison: Aw, dude, you're making me blush. *Isaac: Ugh, where do I begin? Oh yes, we all know Spenny got over what happened but I didn't. Andrea, you took away from me essentially a brother, threw me into the cold, and left me to die. How could you be so heartless? Chris: That's heavy, bro. Isaac: Therefore, I am voting for Allison because I can't bring myself to vote for Andrea. Andrea: *Rolls eyes* So bitter... Can I say something? Chris: Go ahead, we have all night. Andrea: Don't you guys know that Spenny was my friend? It was hard to vote him out! Why, Isaac, do you think I'm an evil witch who enjoyed voting off Spenny? I didn't one bit! Isaac: This is what my heart tells me. The ends do not justify the means. Just because you regretted it doesn't take away from the fact that you did. Andrea: Isaac, I thought you were better than that, I really did. Kyle: *Covers eyes* The drama, it blinds! *(CONF) Blain: Andrea doesn't deserve to lose votes, she played the game! Blain: Okay, Andrea and Allison, why? I trusted you. Andrea, you said it was you and me all the way, we were going to send Allison, Christian, and Kyle home one by one, but you turned on me. Allison, you rode coattails, and Andrea took you to the final two. You didn't earn it. So why did you ride coattails? Allison: Threats were being taken out left and right. Spenny, Isaac, you, everyone who was a threat. Riding coattails was the only way to get here. Andrea: Look, Blain, the thing is, I fully intended for us to be here together. But Kyle and Zachary both wanted me in the final two with them. I couldn't please everyone. You have to understand, Blain, I had to choose between three people. I truly am sorry if I hurt your feelings. *(CONF) Lindsay: Andrea's had such a sad life. Allison needs to explore new things. *Hershell: Andrea, congratulations on making it to the final two, but you did it with nothing but lies and backstabbing. You may think you played honestly, but I think those of us in the jury would beg to disagree. I may envy your position in the final two, but I don't envy your life. Also, you say you're a nice girl, but if I recall correctly, almost all of our fights were started by you. So get a reality check after the show. Now here's a chance for you to redeem yourself, give me one reason why I should vote for you. And don't use the words "threat," "strategy," or "alliance" in your response. Andrea: Hershell, I tried to be nice to everyone here. The thing is, you simply irritated me. Everyone has their tiffs. Why did I vote you out? Easy. This is a game. We just play the game. Hershell: Thanks. Now onto you, Allison. All I can say is you shocked me, shocked me! I thought you were going to protect me when I was in a jam, but you stabbed me in the back and poured hot chocolate all over my wounds. So here's your question, Alli; Was it worth it? Was it worth nearly losing your friends to win a game? Allison: In retrospect, I shouldn't have made promises I couldn't keep, and for that I apologize. Hershell: One more question. When I was in your alliance, I was left out of all the planning. Why is that? Allison: I don't know, Andrea was in charge since day one. Andrea: Hershell, you were completely involved in the alliance. I told you all the plans. I think your rage is boiling your brain. Hershell: Alright, I understand. Time to eat some chocolate! *Christian: Well, I know who I'm voting for and nothing can change it. *Kyle: Andrea, why did you give immunity to Allison instead of me? Andrea: Allison kept pestering me and playing the guilt game. I had to give her immunity after we voted Christian out, it was the only way to clear my conscience. Kyle: Um, I don't have a question for Allison. *Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Allison. Andrea: *Pats Allison on the back* Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Andrea. That's one vote for Allison, and one vote for Andrea. Allison: *Hugs Andrea* Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Allison. That's two votes for Allison, and one vote for Andrea. (CONF) Andrea: At least I got one vote. Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Andrea. That's two votes for Allison, and two votes for Andrea. Kyle: Woo hoo! Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Allison. That's three votes for Allison, and two votes for Andrea. Allison: Yay! Chris: *Pulls one vote from the ballot box* Andrea. That's three votes for Allison, and three votes for Andrea. One deciding vote remains... Allison: *Holding Andrea's hands* Good luck. Andrea: *Holding Allison's hands* You too, girl. Chris: *Pulls the final vote from the ballot box* The winner of IRC Camps Season Two... Andrea! Andrea: *Stands up and hugs Allison* Allison: Way to go! Christian: *Goes to Allison* Sorry you didn't win. Allison: It's fine. I got you. *Smiles* Andrea: Group hug! *Hugs Allison and Christian tightly*